Minecart26
minecart26, also known as "The Better Minecart" is a player on 9b9t, most known for being a total jew and writing a pretty amazing hacked client called Ponyboy. He is arguably 9b9t's most knowledgeable programmer other than 0x22. He is also a known (ex?)-member of NVHQ. Origins Minecart joined the server on September 10, 2016, after seeing it featured in one of Fit's """""""""""server crashing"""""""""""" livestreams. After dicking around at spawn for a bit, he got away and got some decent gear. Then, he went back to spawn and was immediately killed by Tertl. Niggertown The first base Minecart participated in was niggertown. The base was born after Minecart met charles_sann at spawn and decided to form a base. The base was set in a spruce village about 15k from spawn on the x axis. A wall was constructed around the base, a wall of which no pictures survive. Soon after, Minecart11 and cmd69 joined him there and helped improve. However, niggertown would not last more than a few weeks before minecart26 himself leaked the coords and moved on. While this marked the end of his contact with charles_sann, Cristiantherich stuck with minecart and they are friends to this day. Funnily enough, niggertown remained ungreifed until minecart himself came back in late 2016 and lavacasted it. Mesa base After niggertown was leaked, Minecart set out down the +x to about 24k. There, he founded a base in hopes of making a gold farm and eventually a crapple factory. However, this was shortlived, as Minecart11 sent out an invitation to join what was left of nvhq4. NVHQ NVHQ4 Minecart made his way to nvhq4, or what was left of it at least. There, he met up with Taco456 (then known as biscuit) and cmd69. He only remained there for a bit before him, Minecart11, and cmd69 set out to found nvhq5. NVHQ5 After arriving there, Minecart began keeping a journal. There is only one copy in existence. It holds his deepest secrets. At the time, this was pre-dupe, so everyone had pretty shit gear. Minecart lollygagged around and built his pyramid of stained glass. Soon, within a week, the base was leaked, as it always was. Minecart, in shit gear, fled. Dupe, Ponyboy, and the dupe base By this point, the 11/11 dupe had hit 9b9t. Everyone was frantically trying to figure out how to do it. Minecart, after watching a FitMC video and understanding how the dupe worked, implemented the dupe into his toy project, Ponyboy. As this was on the heels of backdoored clients on 2b2t, everyone immediately said "IT'S BACKDOORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!" While Minecart had thought about that, he decided against it. The people who used it loved it as it did what it was meant to do; dupe. Overnight, traffic on redacted spiked to insane levels as everyone downloaded it. Minecart foolishly opted to not have his own dupe stash but instead reunite with Taco to form a dupe base a few thousand blocks away from the Valley of Wheat. By "base", I mean it was a bunch of chests. Things were pretty stagnant until ponyboy], when things kicked into high gear. Soon, minecart and taco went from poorfags to, well, equal with everyone else. Protection IV, Silk Touch, Crystals, the works. However, most of the dupe stash disappeared one day, prompting minecart to blow up the stash and blame it on hackers. Pyramid base, falling out with Taco. After the dupe was patched, Minecart founded a small base, a simple pyramid filled with wheat on the +x +z. This was just a way for him to organize his materials, and wasn't meant to be anything serious. Soon, Taco invited him to a base far down the +z. Minecart accepted and went. After staying there for a few days, Minecart got tired and went to spawn to dick around. Taco and Minecart were not on good terms. They both suspected each other of stealing the dupe stash. Taco thought that Minecart had greifed the valley of wheat, something taco loved dearly. Finally, angry at taco and wanting some easy lulz, Minecart told iSlime and Minecart11 he planned on insiding Taco's base on 4/20 of the upcoming year. iSlime snitched to Taco, causing Taco to immediately lose his shit and start hating Minecart. He nuked the base that he and Minecart were building. Battle with Taco, Niggertown 2, Present. After meeting Taco on his way to spawn, Minecart engaged in a battle with taco, then ran away. A little while after Taco and Minecart dueled again, which ended in defeat for Minecart due to Taco's use of end crystals. After crying for three days, Minecart met up with Minecart11 again and went base hunting. While going down the +z Minecart found a village, and, inspired by his original base, founded Niggertown 2 on the spot. Currently, Minecart lives in Niggertown 2, reminiscing about the past, living off the glory of Ponyboy, going to spawn occasionally, and shitposting in discord. His handle is Sgt. Pepper#8014. Category:Players